


Share and Share Alike

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec has objectification kink, Blowjobs, Bottom Alec, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, M/M, Magnus knows Alec's kinks, Multiple Orgasms, My interpretation of him since we don't know shit about him, NOT JONATHON MORGENSTERN, Objectification, Office Sex, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Rimming, Sebastian from The Fight For His Alpa, Sebastian is a warlock, Sebastian picks up on it fast, Sex Magic, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Magnus, Top Sebastian, all three of them fucking, coffee table sex, everyone consents, handjobs, language that fits the objectification kink, mention of the soul bond, please read the additional tags they are for your own comfort, the original Sebastian Verlac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Its slim pickings in Pandemonium for Alec and Magnus, they've been looking for someone to share all night and are having the worst luck. Until one of Magnus' old friends turns up. Sebastian Verlac is only too happy to help the couple out. Of course, Magnus should remember that Sebastian is the one that likes to do the sharing.





	Share and Share Alike

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my wonderful Parabatri, Heidi. She was intrigued by the Sebastian I wrote for my one of my other fics, The Fight For His Alpha.
> 
> For those of you who haven't read it, most of the characters switched up roles and Sebastian happened to be roguish 300-year-old Warlock who used to throw obscene dinner parties with Izzy and Alec back in the 1700's. Think Will Tudor's looks with Magnus' personality!
> 
> I may have been a little excited to write him again, he was one of my favourites! so thank you, my love, <3
> 
> The song for this one is, Everyday- Ariana Grande
> 
> Aditional tags,  
> Alec has an objectification kink in this one. For those of you who aren't as familiar with the kink, Objectification can be used in a variety of different ways to bring the person with the kink sexual pleasure, such as, removing the person's name/identity, treating them as a slave, completely ignoring them or using the person as a sex doll, plus many others. I haven't gone too far with it, Alec gets ignored and Magnus and Sebastian talk about him (not in a bad way).
> 
> This is what brings Alec pleasure, something that Magnus knows about and Sebastian picks up on. please note, Alec can stop at any time and chooses not to.
> 
> Please do not read beyond this if you feel that is something you will be uncomfortable reading, because you will not like it. And please check the tags to avoid discomfort/disappointment. If you do like it, please enjoy!

“What about that one?” Alec asked, pointing to a tall guy on the dancefloor of Pandemonium, grinding the asshole off a shorter guy. “He’s cute and that’s the second guy he’s danced like that with, I think it’s safe to say he’s into guys, he’s practically fucking him.”

“He’s nice looking but he’s only been out there ten minutes, look at him, he looks like he’s ready to collapse,” Magnus said, watching the guy Alec was pointing out. He’d noticed him too. “I doubt he’d be able to keep up with one of us, never mind both” he chuckled.

“Probably. Raziel, it’s slim pickings tonight, Magnus” Alec said, draping his legs over Magnus’ on the leather sofa they were sitting on.

“I’m sure we’ll find someone, Alexander” Magnus said, trailing a thumb up the inside of Alec’s thigh, wedging his hand between them and squeezing. “How about another drink?” he asked, snapping his fingers when Alec nodded.

Alec’s eyes darted back from the dancefloor to look at Magnus when Magnus’ hand came a little higher on his thigh, his legs instinctively falling open a little wider as his thumb flicked over the half hard bulge in his pants.

“Carry on doing that and we can forget about a third” Alec said, shuffling his hips a little closer, his heart rate picking up when Magnus’ fingers played at the waistband of his jeans.

Magnus’ head whipped up when he heard a familiar laugh, his hand continuing to play at the button on Alec’s jeans.

“Fuck me, if it isn’t Sebastian Verlac, what are you doing in New York?” Magnus asked, grinning when he looked up at his old friend. 

“Only if you ask nicely," Sebastian said with a wink. "I’m here on holiday. I see you haven’t changed one bit, Magnus. Who’s your friend?" he asked, holding his hand out to shake hands with the brunette with the pretty eyes.

“Sorry, this is Alec, my fiance,” Magnus said, watching the two shake hands. “Alexander, this is Sebastian Ver…”

“Sebastian Verlac, High Warlock of London” Alec finished for him. He looked Sebastian over, his eyes sweeping over the blonde hair and blue eyes, his tall, muscular looking frame and filthy grin. And that accent! “I make it a point to know who most High Warlocks are. Alec Lightwood” 

“You’re marrying a Shadowhunter?” Sebastian asked, smirking when Alec didn’t let go of his hand straight away. “I’m not sure what’s more surprising, that you’re getting married or that it’s to a shadowhunter,” he said, taking the seat Magnus kicked out for him.

“He’s not just a Shadowhunter, he’s the one,” Magnus said with a wink his fingers finally getting Alec’s button and zip undone. He slid his hand into Alec’s boxers, watching Sebastian’s eyes dart to Alec’s crotch. He didn’t miss the way they lit up.

“The one? You’re going to complete the soul bond?” Sebastian asked in surprise, his tongue darting out to lick at his lip, unnoticed by himself. He raked his eyes over the rest of Alec Lightwood, wondering what made him so special when Magnus nodded, he was good-looking, he conceded.

“So, how long are you in New York for, Sebastian?” Alec asked, sipping his drink as he rolled his hips into Magnus’ hand. He grinned into the rim of the glass when he saw Sebastian staring at his crotch. Maybe this one would be interested?

“Just a few more days, I was hoping Magnus still owned this place. I thought I’d come and check in on him” Sebastian said, snapping his fingers and producing a whiskey sour as he sank back into his chair to watch the couple’s little show, surprised that a Shadowhunter would allow himself to be caught up in such a compromising situation.

“Have... you known... each other long?” Alec asked his breath catching at the firm grip Magnus had on him as he slid his foreskin back. A small moan may have escaped him, one that had Sebastian staring at his lips. He licked them before his teeth sank in.

“We’ve known each other for, what, 200 years?” Magnus asked, his eyes darting between Sebastian and Alec as he dipped his thumb into the slit of Alec’s cock. He was intrigued, Sebastian certainly looked interested. That was a stupid thought, of course he was interested, it was Sebastian.

“Yes, but I haven’t seen him in at least, 100 years?” Sebastian asked, mother of demons, had it been that long? He had missed his old friend. “We go way back,” he said with a grin, enjoying the memories. Maybe a little too much, he thought as his cock twitched in his pants.

“How so?” Alec asked, seeing the matching grins that spread over Magnus and Sebastian’s faces. This should be good.

“Sebastian and I used to go out trawling the pubs and bars looking for a little fun, men, women, Seelie, Vampire, Mundane, you name it, we had it,” Magnus said with a grin, scuffing Sebastian's leg when he burst out laughing.

“That’s an understatement, we held the best orgies. Don’t get the wrong idea, Alec, it was never any more than friendship and fucking. Our dinner parties were legendary” Sebastian said when he saw the raised eyebrow Alec aimed at them both. Hm, he was extremely pretty, he thought. And he certainly wasn’t shy, judging by the roll of his hips.

“I’d love to hear more, maybe In Magnus’ office? It’s a little loud out here” Alec asked, watching the men’s faces light up. Perfect! “Magnus, are you going to put my dick away?” he asked with a grin.

Magnus pulled his hand out of Alec's pants with a chuckle, pulling him to his feet. He led them both through the club to his office, grinning when Sebastian locked the door behind him.

Magnus sat down on his desk, pulling Alec to stand between his legs and perch on the edge of it. He couldn't help it, kissing Alec's neck, when Alec pressed his back to his chest, not with the movement of Alec’s hips between his legs.

“You know, Sebastian, we've been looking for someone to share all night,” Alec said, tilting his head to give Magnus better access to his neck, gasping when Magnus licked his deflect rune. He watched Sebastian bite his lip as he watched them.

“Would you like to join us, for old times sakes?” Magnus asked when he saw the intrigue in his friend's eyes as he watched them. He didn't miss the way Sebastian's dick was jumping in his tight pants.

“Magnus, don’t you remember how much I love to be the one doing the sharing?” Sebastian asked, his hand wandering down to the front of his trousers, hoping the Shadowhunter would be up for it.

“How could I forget?" Magnus asked, his eyes lighting up at the golden opportunity Sebastian had just presented to them, the opportunity to satisfy one of Alec’s favourite kinks. Objectification.

"Would you like to share Alec with me?” Magnus asked. It was one of Sebastian's favourites as well, and he was good at it.

Magnus didn’t bother asking Alec if he was alright with it. The breathless gasp, the shallow breathing, faster beat of Alec’s heart, thudding through his back said everything. Alec was practically squirming in the cage of his thighs. 

He knew Sebastian had picked up on it with the next words that came from his mouth, intuitive as ever.

“He does look tempting, I haven’t had a good fuck in a week. He looks like he would love two dicks at once” Sebastian said, watching Alec’s reaction to his words, his low moan and huge pupils. Objectification. One of his favourites!

Sebastian crossed the room, fast, he didn’t need asking twice, not with the little show the two had put on. He grinned when Alec opened his legs, tugging him between them by his shirt. He slid his hands over Alec’s hips, going for the other side of his neck.

Alec straightened his neck when Sebastian pressed his lips to the other side of his neck as Magnus grazed his rune. Fuck! He was finding it harder and harder to breathe, unsure of what felt better, the lips, nipping at either side of his neck, Sebastian’s thumbs brushing his hip bones or Magnus’ hands, sliding up and down his inner thighs.

Magnus gripped Alec’s thighs harder, pulling his legs up to drape over his own thighs. His hand played at Alec’s zip again, pushing his hand in when he got the trousers undone. Alec’s small moans were gorgeous, but he knew Alec’s screams of pleasure were even better.

He ran his fingers over Alec’s length, unable to get any decent movement with the restriction of the material. He looked up at the same time as Sebastian, locking eyes with him for a moment before they both grinned.

Alec’s eyes sprang open when he heard two snaps, to see both Warlocks grinning as his clothing started to disappear. Oh, fuck! He thought it was hot when Magnus used his magic but two of them, going to town on his clothes! 

“I can certainly see the attraction, Magnus, he is gorgeous,” Sebastian said, staring at Alec’s body as it was revealed. “Those runes are in some sensitive places, they look good enough to eat,” he said, his eyes darting from rune to rune.

“Like a pretty game of dot to dot, maybe I should join them up?” Sebastian asked Magnus, ignoring Alec completely, grinning when Magnus tugged a desperate looking Alec back into his chest. Fuck, the Shadowhunter loved it!

Magnus watched as Sebastian leaned in, licking and nipping a lazy trail around Alec’s chest and stomach, eliciting the most sinful moans from Alec’s lips when he paid extra attention to each of the runes branded into his loves beautiful skin.

“Fuck… I can’t think” Alec said, his head falling back onto Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus’ lips, sucking on his deflect rune and Sebastian, grazing his teeth against his parabatai rune, it had him falling apart, his hips instinctually bucking forward. He only moaned louder when Sebastian held his hips still.

“I think… fuck… I think you are… both wearing too many... clothes” Alec gasped, trying to grind back on Magnus’ dick but unable to move an inch. They were caging him in, trapping him between their bodies. And he fucking loved it.

“I think he’s right, Sebastian” Magnus murmured, snapping his fingers and removing Sebastian’s clothes in an instant, laughing when Sebastian did the same and he was sitting naked behind Alec.

“Sebastian, Alec’s dick looks like it needs something wet and warm wrapped around it. Would you see to that?” Magnus asked, wrapping his hand around Alec’s dick and giving it a few jerks.

“With pleasure,” Sebastian said, licking his lips as he sank to his knees. He pushed his hands under Alec’s legs, wrapping his arms around his thighs to hold them in place, resting his arms on Magnus’ thighs before pressing his lips to Alec’s inner thighs.

Magnus stopped his movements to watch Sebastian work. He had forgotten how fun it was to watch the man take someone apart with those lips, the fact that it was Alec he was doing it to only had him breathing harder.

Alec was panting with need, there was no other way to describe it. The pleasure was phenomenal, his thighs jerking in Sebastian’s strong grip every time he licked at a particularly sensitive spot. 

He could barely drag air in from the sensations rocketing through him. Magnus’ rock solid dick, pressing into his back and his skilled hand, working his dick over, it was so good. He was in danger of cumming before he even had Sebastian’s lips around his dick. 

Sebastian grinned when he heard Alec’s desperate moan of “Magnus?” he looked up, watching Magnus’ hand glow blue as he continued torturing Alec’s shaking thighs. He laughed when Alec sighed with relief as Magnus’ magic pulsed into his dick, obviously pulling him back.

“You can’t fight the pleasure Alec, you might as well let it consume you, it makes it all so much better,” Sebastian said, looking into Alec’s blown pupils as he licked a stripe up Alec’s balls, sucking them into his mouth. Alec's moan was indecent!

Magnus’ hand, wrapped around Alec’s dick, sped up. He pressed his lips to Alec’s shoulder as he watched, intermittently pushing his dick harder into Alec’s back. He was desperate for friction on it but he couldn’t pull his eyes away.

“Fuck… please… Sebastian, I need… more” Alec moaned, the pace the warlock was setting was about to kill him. Stone dead. He almost slammed into Sebastian’s mouth when the guy released his balls with a pop and sat with his mouth open, looking at Magnus.

Magnus guided Alec’s dick into Sebastian's waiting mouth, breathing hard into his fiance's skin as he watched Sebastian devour every inch of Alec’s dick. He held the base, watching Sebastian suck at the head, jerking his hand to meet the other Warlocks lips now and then.

Alec lost it, rolling his hips to fuck into Magnus’ hand and Sebastian’s mouth when they allowed him to move. He reached up, wrapping an arm around Magnus’ neck as his movements got faster, clutching and tugging at Magnus’ hair when all of their movements got faster.

“Fuck, I.. I’m gonna cum” Alec grunted. It was too much, a pleasure overload that had his thighs jerking in Sebastian's grip. He exploded into Sebastian’s mouth with a low moan, jerking with surprise when the Warlock swallowed his load and licked his lips, he had been expecting him to pull back.

“He tastes divine, Magnus,” Sebastian said, grinning at the flash in Magnus’ cat eyes as he licked the cum off his lips. “He’s so pretty when he cums, he just loses control, doesn’t he?” 

“You love watching me swallow his load, don't you Magnus?” Sebastian asked, already knowing the answer. It was one of Magnus’ favourite things, to watch someone else pleasure his partner. He licked at Alec’s spent cock again, grinning when it hardened as he sucked it back in.

“Look at him, sucking your dick, he doesn’t even have a gag reflex, did you see how fast you came for him?” Magnus asked, his hips rocking forward when Alec’s head fell back, his breathing harsh and desperate as small whimpers poured from him.

“Magnus, I… need… oh fuck… I need…” Alec moaned, his hips rocking into Sebastian's mouth again as Magnus held the base, sending the tiniest jolts of magic into his balls. “Please… please…” he begged, uncaring of the desperation in his voice.

“You just want a dick in your ass, don’t you, Alexander? Maybe you want one in your mouth too?” Magnus asked, knowing exactly how to work Alec over. He squeezed Alec’s thighs when he nodded, a low, pleading moan coming from his heaving chest.

“What’s that about dick’s in arses?” Sebastian asked, pulling back off Alec’s delicious cock to grin up at the debauched look on Alec’s face and the gleam in Magnus’ eyes. He stood when Magnus shuffled them off the desk.

“Get on your hands and knees, Alexander” Magnus said, leading Alec over to the coffee table. He snapped his fingers, producing a thick duvet and laying it down, watching Alec climb onto the low sturdy metal table.

Alec wanted to moan when he climbed onto the coffee table, arching his back as he watched Magnus and Sebastian circle the table, inspecting every inch of him. They seemed to be having a silent discussion each time they looked at each other.

“Be a good boy and show Sebastian what you’ve got,” Magnus said, threading his fingers through Alec’s hair. He watched Alec arch his back lower and push his ass out further for Sebastian.

“Lilith, look at that twitch!” Sebastian said as he circled behind Alec, staring as the Shadowhunter clenched, it was beautiful! “That arsehole looks pretty desperate. Do you mind if I fuck him with my tongue, Magnus?” he asked Magnus, smirking at Alec’s harsh breathing.

“You would love that, wouldn’t you, Alexander?” Magnus asked, folding his arms across his chest and staring down into Alec’s desperate eyes, seeing the need there. He stroked his thumb across his lip, pretending to think.

“You would love it if I let my friend taste that pretty, tight hole of yours, wouldn’t you? Knowing how much he wants to eat you out?” Magnus asked, pushing his fingers into Alec’s hair again when he nodded. “Go ahead, Sebastian, get him nice and wet for my cock. I might even let him suck your dick if he moans loud enough for it”

Alec almost died of anticipation when he felt Sebastian right behind him, unable to turn from the tight grip in his hair. It was the only thing that stopped him from pushing back when Sebastian spread his ass cheeks.

Magnus took his cock in hand, rubbing it across Alec’s cheek as he watched Sebastian. He rested it against Alec’s cheek, having to force himself not to push into his beautiful mouth when Alec opened it. 

Sebastian grinned as he sent a burst of magic out along with his breath, directly into Alec’s channel, ramping up the intensity when Alec cried out. “What does his face look like when I do that, Magnus?” he asked, doing it again.

“So pretty, he’s practically drooling. That mouth looks like it needs something to fill it though” Magnus said, finally relenting and pushing his dick into Alec’s mouth, his grip on his love's hair tightening at the pleasure of Alec’s mouth and throat.

A low moan, deep in his throat was the only thing Alec could manage when Magnus pushed into his mouth. It wasn’t the only thing in his throat. Magnus’ head, hitting the back of his throat had him gagging before he adjusted, breathing hard through his nose.

It only got better when Sebastian’s tongue pressed to his entrance, soft kitten licks that had him desperately wanting to push back, to take the tongue into his ass. Sebastian's grip on his cheeks and Magnus’ grip in his hair, however, stopped his movements in their tracks. Fuck!

“His arse tastes better than his dick, Magnus,” Sebastian said when he pulled back before he ran his tongue the length of Alec’s crack, from balls to the top of his cleft and back again. Alec's muffled groans and squirming were perfection.

“You haven’t even tasted the best bit yet, Sebastian, the inside is even better,” Magnus said, watching Sebastian lick at Alec’s asshole. He started to move his hips when he looked down at Alec and saw the lust in his desperate eyes.

“Every inch, Alexander. Get it nice and wet, it’s going in that asshole once Sebastian opens it up for me” Magnus said, staring down into the beautiful hazel eyes, the eyes he loved more than anything else in the entire world.

Alec tried to concentrate on sucking, on massaging Magnus’ vein with his tongue. Sebastian pushing his tongue into him, however, was quickly stealing that concentration. He looked up when Magnus stroked his jaw, even as a deep groan tried to push out of his full mouth.

The stretch was there but it was so good, Alec couldn't help it. The feeling of Magnus guiding his head, the grip in his hair just right, and Sebastian, exploring his walls with a surprisingly strong tongue had him trying to move again.

Sebastian licked into Alec’s arse like it was his last meal. He circled his tongue, searching out every inch it could reach, pulling Alec’s cheeks further apart to gain better access. He loosened his hold a little, letting Alec get some traction, to fuck himself on his tongue.

Sebastian added his index finger when Alec started to loosen, giving the digit room. His cock was aching, standing straight against his stomach and trailing pre-cum across the skin, imagining what it would be like to sink into the hole he was fingering. He knew it was Magnus’ show though so he restrained himself.

Alec’s already straining lungs almost stopped working altogether when Sebastian pushed a finger into him. Fuck, the stretch was a little tighter but it felt so good, like the Warlock was trying to feel every inch of his insides. 

Alec started moving his head onto Magnus’ dick when his Warlock’s grip on his hair loosened. He stared up at Magnus as he swirled his tongue around the head of his dick, Magnus’ head thrown back as a litany of curses fell from his lips.

“Shoooo...ood" Alec tried to mutter, around Magnus’ dick when he felt a second finger enter him. He almost pulled back off Magnus’ dick when Sebastian pulled his tongue out. Until the Warlock started moving his fingers in earnest.

“Listen to him moan, Sebastian, I think he likes it” Magnus said, his eyes darting from Alec’s eyes to his ass, watching as Sebastian pulled his fingers out and spat on them before pushing them back in. “oh no, he loves it, he loves a cock in his mouth and two fingers in his ass. He likes three better though”

“Do you think I should make him cum again before you put your dick in here Magnus?” Sebastian asked, scissoring his fingers before pushing a third in, magically adding some lube as he listened to the desperate whimpers coming from Alec. 

Sebastian brushed his fingers across Alec’s prostate, watching the lovely shake of his thighs and jerk of his hips as he teased the hardening bundle of nerves.

“Or do you want to make him cum with just your dick?” Sebastian asked, grinning when he looked up at Magnus, staring down at Alec. Maybe some things have changed, he thought to himself, judging by the soppy look on his friends face. 

“I think I’ll let him cum on my dick if he sucks you as good as he is sucking me” Magnus breathed, pulling his dick from Alec’s mouth with a monumental effort. His gut clenched at the desperate moan Alec let out, almost shoving it back in.

“You are going to suck on Sebastian’s dick, like a good boy and you’re going to swallow everything he gives you, aren’t you?” Magnus said, smiling when Alec nodded his head emphatically, licking his pretty lips. “Good”

Magnus walked around the coffee table, having to grip his dick when Sebastian pulled his fingers out of Alec’s ass and he saw the clench of Alec’s asshole, watching as Alec opened and closed on nothing. Fuck!

“Have at it, Sebastian,” Magnus said, watching his words shudder up Alec’s spine as he arched on the coffee table. He pulled Alec back by his hips, grinning at the perfect height of the low coffee table and lined himself up, rubbing his dripping cock over his asscheeks.

Sebastian took Magnus’ place, giving his dick a few tugs as he watched Magnus position himself behind Alec. He looked down to see Alec staring up at him, his mouth wide open.

“Well, if that isn’t the most inviting thing I’ve seen in a long time, I don’t know what is,” Sebastian said, taking hold of Alec’s chin and gripping his dick. “What do you think, Magnus, should we fill him up? He looks a little empty” 

“I think so, he has been good for us after all,” Magnus said. He pushed into Alec’s ass, sinking in slowly, to give him time to adjust at the same time Sebastian did, mirroring his movement. His breath caught in his chest, from the tight warmth of Alec’s body and his moans. They were perfection.

Alec groaned as he was finally filled with Magnus’ dick, sinking in with the perfect tempo, and the pleasure he heard in his voice. Sebastian sounded just as happy when he filled his mouth, only pushing his arousal further, that his body had the ability to bring such pleasure to two people at the same time.

Sebastian was using every ounce of the self-control he had spent the last three centuries honing, not to shove forward into the Shadowhunter’s mouth, mindful that he was being filled from the other end.

Alec almost laughed at the collective sigh that issued from the three of them when all movement stopped. He probably would have if he didn’t have a mouthful of dick. He clenched down on Magnus’ dick when he had adjusted, knowing Magnus would take it as a signal to move.

Magnus nodded at Sebastian, both of them withdrawing at the same time before pushing forward, filling Alec again. He almost cried at the perfection that was his fiance, taking them both in at the same time, with a muffled groan of unadulterated pleasure.

It was a tight fit but Magnus started up a steady rhythm, watching Alec’s every reaction. His ability to breath almost fled him when Alec started moving, fucking back onto his dick then pushing back onto Sebastian’s, starting up his own rhythm that had Magnus eyelids fluttering closed.

“Fuck, he is so good at sucking dick, you’re a lucky bastard, Magnus,” Sebastian said as Alec expertly took his dick apart, scraping his foreskin back with his tongue every time he sank back into it. He held his hips still, letting Alec work his own brand of magic.

Alec watched Sebastian as he blew him, taking the stopping of his movements as a good sign. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that pride was welling up in him, that he was able to do that to a complete stranger. Sebastian looked like he was in heaven if the gasps of pleasure and the fingers stroking at his jaw were anything to go by.

Magnus’ hips picked up speed, silently agreeing with Sebastian, he couldn’t get the words out at the unmatched pleasure of being inside Alec. His fingers gripped Alec’s hips harder, working with his Shadowhunter’s movements.

“You can touch yourself, Alexander” Magnus managed to grate out between deep thrusts, knowing that Alec was waiting for permission. He knew Alec had gripped his cock when his muffled moans increased.

Alec was so far gone it was unreal. A dick in his mouth, one in his ass, his own in his hand, it had him grunting with pleasure, barely able to breathe through his nose. 

His orgasm was coming on fast, how could it not when Magnus angled his dick to scrape his prostate, when his own hand was gripping himself so perfectly, just how he liked it, hard and fast and with Sebastian, filling his throat up faster and faster, scraping the back of his throat with that hint of danger that he loved so much.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum, Magnus. He's just too good at it” Sebastian said, his hips thrusting forward at a pace that could do nothing but pull him to his end faster than he would have liked but unstoppable in its ferocity. 

Sebastian’s balls drew up fast when Alec’s cheeks hollowed that little bit more, sucking him just a little harder as he stared down into Alec’s eyes. “Fuck… Fuck…!” he groaned when he shot his load, his hips stuttering to a stop, pressed into Alec’s face.

Alec swallowed it down, every last drop, almost choking on the salty taste of Magnus’ friend. The thought had him almost gargling it as he moaned. He gasped for breath when Sebastian pulled out of his mouth with a quick squeeze of his shoulder before the guy collapsed back onto Magnus’ couch. 

Magnus started moving faster when Alec’s mouth was empty, knowing that Alec could take it now that he could breathe properly. He unleashed himself on Alec’s ass, using his loud moans as a guide to give him it just how he liked it.

“Fuck me like that, Magnus” Alec gasped out, tugging at the head of his dick with twisting motions at Magnus’ perfect pace. He fucked himself onto Magnus’ cock, matching the rhythm of his strokes to the pace of Magnus’ hips.

“Yes… yes… Magnus… I need to cum” Alec moaned, almost smashing his face into the duvet beneath his aching knees at the pleasure coursing through him, the pleasure doubling when he clocked Sebastian staring at their every movement. He was holding it back as best as he could but his control over his climax was slipping.

“Cum then, Alexander… cum for… me” Magnus grunted, slamming forward, again and again, his dick pistoning into Alec’s hole as fast as he could, chasing his own orgasm. “Fuck, cum now, Alexander,” he said.

Alec screamed his release, his eyes scrunching closed as he shot his load all over the duvet beneath him, tugging his dick through it with long stretching pulls to milk himself for everything he had.

“I will never... get tired of hearing... that sound, not in 1000... years, Alexander” Magnus groaned, slamming into Alec’s prostate and prolonging Alec’s orgasm. His own was almost within reach, having him redouble his efforts as his balls tingled.

“Fuck… come on Magnus… fuck… you’re so close” Alec moaned, releasing his dick and grabbing the edges of the coffee table as he listened to Magnus’ breathless grunts. He looked over his shoulder, staring into Magnus’ eyes before straightening up.

Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec’s stomach and one around his chest, gripping Alec’s shoulder as his balls drew up. Clutching Alec close to his body as he emptied into his ass with a low moan that ripped from him.

Alec clutched Magnus’ arm, slung across his chest, as he pushed back against Magnus’ body, grinding his hips with Magnus’ tiny movements. He was almost cumming again as Magnus filled him, his hot cum slamming into him in ropes and sporadic bursts that matched the slowing movements of his hips.

Magnus pressed his lips to Alec’s neck, both of them breathing hard. He looked up when he heard a snap of fingers to see Sebastian tilt his whiskey at them with a wink before taking a large gulp. It had the three of them laughing.

“I can certainly see why you want to keep him around for your eternity, Magnus. You were amazing, Alec” Sebastian said with a grin. He was perfect for his friend. “Rare is the man that can keep up with Magnus Bane,” he said.

“Ha, he has to keep up with me,” Alec said with a grin, his grin fading when Magnus pulled out of him. He missed him already. He climbed off the coffee table, wincing when he came to his feet. 

Magnus bent and pushed his soothing blue magic into Alec’s red knees before giving his pouting lips a quick peck. He willingly went when Alec tugged at his hand, climbing onto Alec’s lap when he sat on the couch.

“Some things have definitely changed,” Sebastian said with surprise when Magnus snuggled into Alec, sitting on his lap like it was his favourite seat. “That is not the Magnus I Know, he is not a snuggler,” he said.

“What are you talking about? He’s the best snuggler” Alec said, trailing his fingers over Magnus’ hip and thighs as he pressed a kiss into his spikes. 

“He’s bitter because I never snuggled him,” Magnus said with a grin as he pressed closer to Alec’s sweaty skin, not even bothering to clean them up. He liked his man sticky and covered in cum. He laughed when Sebastian shook his head with a chuckle.

“So, tell me more about these dinner parties you two used to host,” Alec asked with a grin, shaking his head when they both burst out laughing.


End file.
